


The Waning Spring -0.5 of the Fleeting Seasons

by Minxkat



Series: The Fleeting Seasons [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Beating, Biting, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Familial Abuse, Femdom, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Ice, M/M, Neglect, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Whipping, Woobie, forced object insertion, forced situations, multiple femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxkat/pseuds/Minxkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Fleeting Seasons series. This is a very angsty filler set in the end of Ch. 3 of Part 1<br/>Laes and Tiaana fight before her wedding. Later, Ilrina takes out her anger and unhappiness on Laes through excessively humiliation in front of strangers, leaving him bereft.</p><p>Warnings for non-consensual femdom situations in Ch. 2. There is excessive reliance on the size kink here, and consent issues.<br/>Please, please heed the warnings. This is an angsty 2 part story that is a filler. You will not lose anything in Part 1 if you do not read this. But if you're looking for happy things and rainbows and unicorns this is not the fic. This will not be understood standalone either.</p><p>Series summary: A young man struggles to cope with a neglectful family and unrequited love, while turbulence simmers between countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Ch. 3 in Summers in the Hills: _The next month, Tiaana was married and moved permanently to Felisia. Eldrich came for the ceremony but spoke mostly to the others and left without saying anything to Laes._
> 
> Tiaana knows what to pick on to upset Laes
> 
> Warnings for size kink and humiliation and nudity

The experience with Helye left Laes confused and unhappy for days. He had indeed whore himself out, for there was no other way it could be seen. Instead of money, the repayment was in kind, but there was no disguising that there was a repayment. He tried telling himself he had gone willingly, and that barring Rolf, it had not been so bad. Helye was rough but Laes’ body had responded, desperate for intimacy after his lonely weeks in Varanya. And then he would wonder what it said about him that he’d responded. Did it not make him then as wanton as everyone accused him of being? In addition, more than once he went to sleep disturbed with thoughts of Helye’s roughness only to dream of Eldrich making gentle love to him. At time he’d try to go to sleep thinking of Eldrich only to wake up sobbing as the days with Helye played back in his worst dreams. He dreamt of Helye baring him and taking him in front of Eldrich once, the other man looking disgusted. And then there was the rest of his family watching as well as Rolf’s tongue brought him to arousal, their faces marred with disgust or knowing disdain. Another time he dreamt Eldrich fucked him in front of Helye, as roughly as the older man had. On such nights to his mortification, he awoke aroused, his crotch achingly hard. Once to assuage his need, he even stuffed his own fingers roughly into his tight entrance.

Additionally, his efforts had made no difference to Ilrina. With Tiaana’s wedding round the corner, she was stressed from the preparations as well as the sorrow of not having her only daughter near. She continuously subjected him to a scathing tongue lashing and more than once that week gave him a whacking with her riding crop on his bare buttocks. He had felt humiliated as ever to have to bare his arse to her and Sereian, and his reluctance and fidgeting had only angered his mother more. Laes took the punishments quietly.

A fortnight later, at the breakfast table, Laes heard that they were all to be measured for their outfits at Tianna’s wedding. They were to wear matching attire as they were to escort her to the dais where the ceremony would take place. In Felesian fashion it was expected to be a lively affair with lots to drink and eat. It was the first wedding he was to attend and Laes eagerly went to the small chamber set aside for the dressmakers. When he reached, Cavil, Anders, Verne and Eldrich were all there. Cavil and Verne were dressed, having been measured already,. Laes was quite embarassed to learn that the outfit included underthings and so they would be measured in the nude. 

The chief dressmaker, Master Igel, was an excitable, middle-aged man who was constantly barking out instructions to his apprentices. He was also annoyed at Laes for coming in late and was almost rude when he ordered him to take off his ugly things. Laes removed his clothes slowly, despairing again of how inadequate his body seemed, still on the skinny side, uneven tufts of hair sprinkled across his chest and his shriveled penis.

He looked around at the others, gulping as he noted Eldrich pulling on his pants, all the while laughing at something Cavil was saying. Desperate to quell his body’s response at the sight of Eldrich’s firm, tanned buttocks, he turned to face Anders, who was being measured by Igel for a full ceremonial outfit. He was to lead Tiaana into the pre-wedding super and also the dance after the wedding and needed clothes for those as well.

“You do look fine, Anders, young lad,” Igel told him, “Cavil, ye all must be most proud of him, aye? No wonder your father has such a smile when he talks of you.”

Laes was a little taken aback at such effusive praise from the normally rude Igel, but the man was actually smiling at Anders who was grinning back happily.

Laes could see the praise was not unfounded. His younger brother was indeed very handsome. He taller and broader than Laes and his well-muscled body was excellently toned, without even a spare inch of fat. His skin was a fine light golden shade and sprinkled with red-blond hair, even the tuft between his legs. Laes was a little surprised and even envious when he noticed how extremely well-endowed Anders was down there, even more so than Cavil, he deemed. And then he realised this was his brother he was analysing so and blushed yet again. 

Apart from Anders, the others were done and had left by the time Laes finished undressing, behind a curtained enclosure Igle gave him a frowning look, his eyes lingering for a while on Laes’ lower body.

“Ugh. You’re not much,” he told him disdainfully, “I can see we’ll have to put in some work into your clothes if we are to make you look at all palatable to the eye.” he snorted. Laes bit his lip, annoyed. He found the man incredibly rude.

Igle sniffed dramatically and asked one of the apprentices to measure Laes. He grabbed the half-stitched fabrics the apprentice had been pulling out and took them over to Anders, who had been smirking at the exchange. The two men then shifted over to the outer chamber, where the light was better so Anders could select the colours he needed for his various engagements. It appeared Tiaana had given a strict colour code for each. Laes was glad his requirement was a plain black and white outfit.

He stood for the measuring. A young, cheerful, and rather handsome male apprentice took his measurements. Laes blushed miserably even as the lad’s eyes twinkled merrily at the sight of his naked frame. He measured his chest, waist and hips, and then took odd measurements on his torso and belly and lower back. He even handled his cock, moving it one way and another claiming he needed to get his inner thigh measurements exactly. Laes thought he didn’t need to touch him so much just for that but could say little, especially as his body responded quite automatically. His emotions were a little fraught from the glimpse he’d had of Eldrich’s naked frame and that was all he could think of. The apprentice was clearly aware of his discomfort and seemed to be intent on teasing him further by deliberately touching him around his groin and brushing his nipples repeatedly. He was glad a thin curtain separated him from the outer chamber. If Anders had seen how Laes’ body was reacting to the touches of another male, he’d have surely laughed!

When his chest and waist measurements were done, Laes gratefully pulled on his shirt, the coarse material causing a telling friction against his hardening nippples. He couldn’t yet wear his trousers as there were still some lower measurements left. He was half-aroused and trying desperately to quell the ache in his groin when Tiaana walked into the outer chamber accompanied by Eldrich. Igle greeted her effusively and she responded in a flattered tone. She also giggled a lot and was quite loud. Laes thought she sounded daft.

Laes parted his legs slightly as instructed by the apprentice and stood quite straight while he measured his legs from the back. He couldn’t understand why it was required. 

To his surprise, Tiaana suddenly pulled aside the curtain. Laes yelped and covered himself with his hands. She had another female friend along, a Lady Muriel, older, very elegant and quite disinterestedly leafing through a catalogue. Laes flushed hotly as his half-dressed state was revealed to everyone else. 

“Oh, Lissie, you’re here too,” she said disdainfully, and then took in his appearance.

“Sir, I need to finish the measurements,” the apprentice said, “Please remove your hands.”

“Please close the curtain,” Tiaana,” Laes said quietly, still covering himself, “I – I’m not wearing anything under my – uh – uh…,” he completed rather lamely.

He could see the triumphant glint in Tiaana’s eyes, and knew this was not going to be easy.

“No, and stop behaving like such a countrified idiot.” she said and pulled the drapes aside completely, “Look at Anders. He’s not bothered!” Anders was pulling on his clothes now, without any inhibitions that people could see his arse or his cock.

Tiaana stared at Laes’ lower body rather boldly. “Although I can see why you might want to hide yourself. Look at him Elly,” she called out loudly, “He’s still quite a little Lissie down where it matters.” She giggled. And then, eyes still glinting she turned to Igle, “Master Igle, you must have seen quite a few men. What do you think? Isn’t he inadequate?”

Laes let out a small horrified sound as Eldrich and Igle glanced at him interestedly. Eldrich’s look of amused disdain hurt Laes a lot. Igle simply responded with biting scorn.

“Indeed,” he responded simpering.

Lady Muriel too nodded. She looked truly amused, and kept glancing at Eldrich with a rather loving look that made Laes feel quite sick.

“St-stop it,” Laes said angrily to Tiaana, his ears filling up with tears. To think there were others watching and listening! “Stop saying such horrid things about me always!”

“It’s the truth,” Anders said placidly, “You have a small cock. I suppose that’s why you have to fuck with men? I guess a woman would not like that?” He spoke with an air of innocence, and the others burst out laughing.

“I don’t! Stop it!” Laes cried out again, miserable that he couldn’t even muster the right words for his defense. He was in tears and had to brush his face, so that his hands were no longer acting as a screen.

“I could measure it if you need proof,” the apprentice offered suddenly.

The offer was accepted with alacrity. Anders held his hands back while the apprentice measured his length and girth. The numbers evoked the expected derision and laughter, even as Laes wept uncontrollably. When Anders let him go, he hurriedly began pulling on his pants, still crying.

“You are such a girl. I’ll ask them to stitch you a dress for the wedding, shall I?” Tiaana crowed, “With lace and frills and a corset. Ha ha ha.” She laughed loudly, and poked his nipple through his shirt, “And colour your tits, and perhaps your arse too.”

“Shut up!” Laes shoved her angrily. Tiaana stepped back, tripping on a footstool as she did so. 

To Laes’ shock, she unbalanced and fell over. The apprentices screamed, but thankfully Eldrich moved forward swiftly and steadied her, grabbing her around the waist in his strong arms and pulling her into his chest.

“Ti, sweet, are you all right?” 

“Ti…” Anders too bounded towards her worriedly.

“You little idiot!” Eldrich handed Tiaana into Anders’ arms and walked over to Laes. He grabbed him and shook him hard, “What were you thinking of! How dare you behave like this with a lady! And your own sister at that. Fool!”

“I didn’t mean to do anything,” Laes cried out.

Tiaana however had recovered quite quickly. She walked over to Laes and slapped him across cheek twice, two stinging blows that nearly snapped his head back. “How dare you?” she raged, “Oh you horrid little thing. I hate you. I don’t want you at my wedding do you hear. Igle, you are not make anything for him! Come on Elly, Muriel, Anders. I’m going to tell Papa.”

Laes paled at that. This did not sound good. 

As Laes had expected, Tiaana blew the entire incident out of proportion, not even mentioning the earlier part where she had taunted him. She and Ilrina ranted about him for close to half an hour to Terel and Cavil, without letting him get in a word in his defense. Laes was in tears again as they listed all of the slights they felt he’d committed and the words they threw at him. He tried to explain but Terel would have none of it. He set him a punishment of thirty strokes with his cane, one that day and one the next week. And Cavil set him a fortnight of extra duties. Plus he was to attend the wedding as an ordinary guest. Laes left Terel’ room sore and in pain from the caning and almost in a surreal daze. 

***

Tiaana’s wedding preparations went into full swing for there was but a week left. Laes kept to himself, hiding away, scared of her scathing tongue. The wedding went well, Laes thought.

***

It was evident Ilrina missed her a lot. The first few weeks after the wedding, she was short-tempered and snappish, and the only people who were spared her easy wrath were Cavil and Anders. She had always doted on them and that did not change. With everyone else, she behaved as her moods dictated, and on one occasion she even argued with Terel. Laes thought it was sweet the way Terel then went out of his way to make up to her, even when it wasn’t his fault. Laes himself faced largely her anger, at the smallest of things. 

As the days progressed, Ilrina’s mood improved though not with Laes. To make up for her earlier snappishness, she bought Cavil a coat of finely knit wool, lightweight but incredibly warm since it was a long and cold winter, for Anders she ordered a huge book on fling machines, full of diagrams and pictures and for Terel she bought a fine pocket watch. She also convinced him to come away with her for an entire weekend to a cottage they had in the hills nearby.

She didn’t get anything for Laes and while he had expected that, it still hurt him. He looked at Cavil’s new coat with envy.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ch.3 in Summers in the Hills  
>  _Ilrina missed her (Tiaana) a lot and her health continued to worsen. She took out much of her unhappiness on Leas with sharp words and hard slaps and more thrashings through the rest of the long winter and spring, until she was too ill to get out of bed._
> 
> Ilrina's anger with Laes results in a humiliating punishment for him. To add insult to injury, they have visitors and Ilrina continues the punishment
> 
> Please avoid reading this if the following tags could offend you: forced public nudity, humiliation, femdom, a non-maternal mother, Ilrina is awful / nasty / unbelievably so, multiple women dominating a man

Laes trudged tiredly up the steep hill road, hugging his thin cloak around him for warmth. Winter was long this year and while it was tapering to an end, a sudden cold wave had sent the temperature dipping. It had been a long fortnight for Laes, and an exhausting one. He had been assigned double shifts every day, starting off as early as seven in the morning and not finishing till nine. And Ilrina had shouted at him or punished him almost every other day, usually for being later for supper, even though he tried to explain that he had been on duty. She would slap him first and then ignore his explanations. Laes decide he would just wait for this round of her ill-temper to subside and so he finally just took the beatings quietly. 

He had had a lousy few days. Cavil had refused to talk to him, because he had disputed the length of his duty and the servants too were treating him with disdain. On most days, he would return to find no supper kept aside and he had had to buy himself something to eat in the town. Today, being a Saturday night and the last day of his extended duty, he went to Candle Street. He wanted desperately to give in to his needs.

There was a small park where it was known that those with deviant inclinations could be found seeking a tryst. Unlike the men who stood out on the roads, selling their services, these were usually middle or upper class men from known families, seeking a secret affair with no strings attached to it. Those visiting the park usually wore masks or covered their faces with their kerchiefs to avoid their identity being known and in the dark between thick clumps of trees anyway little could be seen. It wasn’t the safest thing Laes could have done, for the odd attack or accident was not unknown. And at times, even the city patrol would swoop in. 

He was late and there were already couples there, even some trios. Laes flushed as he observed the shapes, but continued to walk along, trying to be brave. He came across another lone person after quite a wait in the chilly tree-filled park. He was a middle-class tradesman, and wanted Laes to use his mouth on him. Laes complied. The man was already hard and it didn’t take much effort before he spurted. In reciprocation, he grabbed Laes’ half-hard cock and tugged at it hurriedly. Then he turned the younger man to face a tree, and slid a spit slicked finger along his crack. Laes leaned into the tree, moaning softly as the rough surfaced abraded his tender groin. He rubbed himself against it eagerly. It felt quite delightful as the friction raced through his lower body.

Suddenly however, sounds of soft whistles filled the air and the tradesman pulled away.

“Blow. It’s the blasted city guard. Get away lad. Go on run off thataway to the South gate. I’ll take the East meself.”

Laes cursed his fellow guardsmen as he pulled up his leggings and fled. Although the city guard did this check cursorily, if they caught him, a guardsman in the First Varanyan and a son of the First Lord, there would be hell to pay. Varanya was so prude about this matter he knew he wouldn’t get away easily. He raced over to the South gate and found a patrol there as well. Worried, he hid himself in a small wooded area, clambering onto a tree, ignoring the branches that scratched at his clothes. Judging by the noises around him, he knew other men were hiding around there as well. It took nearly an hour before the patrol finished its half-hearted round of the garden. However they were still out on the road, and Laes found he had torn his leggings in an embarrassing place and could not afford to be seen or caught for sure now. He clambered off the tree, tearing it some more and then hid behind a rock, waiting for a break in the patrol. He was so tired and stressed by the evening’s events that he actually dozed off there, waking only when the sky began to lighten, the deep purple giving way to the pre-dawn grey. He woke, tired and gritty eyed, confused at first and then dismayed. Slowly, tiredly, he rose and made his way home, through the empty streets, shivering in the damp misty air, holding his torn leggings up with his hands.

When he reached home, only the stables showed movement as the lads carried water in, the main house still silent as everyone slept. Laes raced swiftly across the grounds assuming no one could see him, and then used the tree outside his window to get into his room, where he collapsed onto his bed, utterly drained out, and only thankful that it was Sunday and he was off-duty.

 

***

Laes was understandably late the next morning and missed breakfast. He came down to the family room, after everyone was done so that only his mother and her visitor, their Aunt Nyssa were there. Aunt Nyssa was his father’s elder cousin and a very good friend of Ilrina’s and she was staying with them temporarily while the pipes in her house were being repaired. Terel had provided her with a lovely set of spacious apartments in the unused east wing of the house. She was supposed to be very intelligent and had written many books. She lived in her estate just outside Varanya with her horses and dogs. Like many in their family, held Laes responsible for Ilrina’s ill-health. So while she was always loving to the others, she was always stern and unfriendly with Laes. He was not looking forward to meeting her.

“You are late,” Ilrina said in annoyance, “Breakfast has been cleared away and I think it served you right if you go without! And Sereian says the trousers you’ve given for washing are torn! The kitchen maids saw you come in early in the morning with your arse practically hanging out of them! Whatever were you thinking wandering around the city like that?”

Laes gasped. He didn’t realise he’d been spotted, “I-it was an accident,” he started only to be interrupted by Ilrina.

“You disgust me!” she said as she so often did. Laes felt mortified that she’d speak like this in front of Aunt Nyssa.

“I’ll be punishing you for that of course. Come to my study in an hour.” She turned to Aunt Nyssa, “He’s such a pest. I have to punish him almost every other day.”

Laes was used to those punishments now. They were still painful and humiliating for each time she and Sereian had him bare his arse to them. 

“How tiresome for you,” Nyssa said and looked down her long nose at Laes, while he reddened.

***

“Take your clothes off,” Sereian instructed Laes peremptorily, as soon as he entered Ilrina’s study, after a hurried early luncheon of bread and cheese in his rooms. Ilrina and to his unhappiness, Nyssa were present as well. The older woman was leaning against a walking stick, and talking softly to his mother. The two women were having wine and cake, and Laes was a little amused to see that almost the entire bottle was empty, until he noticed the slight flush in his mother’s face. 

Laes undid his trousers and underpants and stepped out of them as usual, glad that he’d remembered to wear one of his longer tunics. At least it hid his cock and buttocks from view. Ilrina always left her study door open while punishing him and more often than once, the servants having found tasks and errands in that wing of the house, would pause and watch. Ilrina was much loved by the staff and her dislike for Laes had been transmitted to them as well. More than once he had walked out of the study to their sniggering and scornful glances.

“What you should do is to make him remove all of his clothes,” Nyssa said, “That is how we used to handle unruly children in my time. And your son, man though he may have become behaves little better than an uncontrollable and willful child.”

“Wh-what?” Laes gave her a panicked look.

“Since you like wandering around the city in a state of undress I’m sure you will not mind doing so in your own house. Take off all your clothes,” she instructed.

Ilrina nodded in agreement, “Do as she says,” she ordered.

To Laes’ utter humiliation, when he hesitated, Ilrina slapped him hard and then she and Sereian together forcibly removed his shirt and vest, leaving him completely naked and trembling. 

“Is he always this disobedient?” Aunt Nyssa frowned.

“Oh yes, my lady,” Sereian said, “He bothers Lady Ilrina a great deal.”

“My love, if you are unable to handle this nuisance you should send him to me. He seems quite stupid so I am sure he could be managed as one would a guard dog. I have managed to sort out worse cases than his. In fact I have some inventive tools. One of them even uses electricity. ”

Laes stood completely bare, flushing and covering his chest and crotch, standing with his legs close together. He felt tears filling his eyes, as his bare body was exposed not just to the three women but even to anyone who passed by the wide open doors of the study. This was worse than with the dressmaker, where the apprentice had at least been another man. And he’d even allowed Laes to pull on his shirt later. He’d never felt this – exposed, he thought despairingly, as he cowered into himself.

“This is a brilliant punishment, Nyssa,” Ilrina actually giggled and then hiccupped, “Our Lissie grew up in Fern you see, so he’s quite a prude. It is almost enough punishment to have him like this here! And he’s such a shy little damsel, look at him blushing even now.”

“Such a modest little maiden,” Nyssa snorted and prodded the hand on his crotch with her walking stick. He yelped and dropped it. She poked the stick into his groin, smirking as he cried out in pain now.

“Certainly, you are indeed little,” she crowed.

Laes gritted his teeth at that. Why couldn’t people stop talking about him like that, as though there were little else to define him!

To his further humiliation, he was then forced to walk across the hall back to the family room where they usually gathered for their informal meals. This was even more exposed for the room was an octagonal one in the centre of the house. It had wide doors in each wall that led out to various parts of the house. Usually they sat with all or at least most of the doors open.

“You’re so ugly,” Ilrina said, “So skinny, and how ugly those little bits of hair on your chest look. And your nipples are so big. How does any man find you of interest?”

“This pathetic sniveling creature has a lover?” Nyssa sounded incredulous.

“I doubt it,” Ilrina scoffed, “He plays the mare. It is evident his arse is well-used. His cock doesn’t look as used, does it?”

The three women stared down at him, Sereian holding his hands behind him.

Laes’ tears flowed unchecked now, as they spoke about him in such crude terms, as though he were not present right there!

“I shan’t stand here, like – like this. You can’t make me.” Laes pulled away from Sereian, and covered himself again, looking around wildly for any cloth.

Terel and Adrian entered just then. They stared at Laes and then Ilrina in shock. Laes was thoroughly humiliated at the sight of his father and the king! He began crying silently.

“My love,” Terel started, and then glanced uncomfortably at Laes who was too shocked and ashamed now to move. “Is he bothering you? Err… where are his clothes?”

“I’m punishing him,” Ilrina responded almost petulantly, “He is to stand like this until I decide otherwise.”

And then she told them about his torn leggings and how the maids had seen him come in with torn clothes. They looked annoyed and disgusted. Adrian coughed slightly and walked away, pretending to not listen.

“I shan’t ask what disgusting acts you were up to last night,” Terel said scornfully to Laes, who had managed to move himself enough to cover his crotch again. And then he turned to Ilrina, “But love, he’s not a child any more. He’s a grown man and this is not quite…well…”

“He’s hardly man enough where it matters, Terel!” Ilrina sneered, “Look at your son… he's a runt. He can't even bear to see his own cock. No wonder he whores himself out to other men! As if a woman would let her bed him!”

“They have,” Laes said hotly, angry at this unwarranted accusation, “And they didn’t have any issues. And...”

“Shut up idiot!” Terel said, “Have you no sensibility of what must be spoken in front of a lady. Do you consort with lowlifes so much that you can’t behave in decent company!”

Laes bit his lip miserably, wondering how it was all right for all of them to speak about his private parts so publicly.

“You can’t have him standing around like this. Think of the staff, it will embarrass them a lot more.”

“Yes, he’s not even any good to look at is he,” Adrian tried to insert a little jocularity into the proceedings, at Laes’ expense.

“Puny and ugly,” Terel commented, “He’d be quite an eyesore, dear heart. Why don’t you let me take care of his punishment this time? How many strikes is it?”

Laes started crying quietly again. This was turning far worse than he imagined. He could hardly believe the situation he was in. This was worse than what Tiaana had done to him.

“No, sir,” Sereian interrupted, “The staff know what you all go through with Laes. He’s such a trial to you. They are all eager to see him, well - brought down a peg or two.”

“I’ve never said anything to the staff,” Laes began hotly, dashing away his tears, wondering why everyone in the house seemed so against him. He knew it was because of Ilrina but it hurt to think so!

“Shut up Laes!! You needn’t speak unless you’re asked to. Very well,” Terel said, “Ilrina, do as you please, as long as it does not inconvenience anyone. I will be with Adrian in the palace office all of today.”

“Please ...” Laes tried, “Father, I’m sorry...”

Terel walked off without a second glance. 

***

Nyssa forced him onto a small footstool.

“You will stand here all afternoon while we have our luncheon, and take your punishment in the evening.”

True to their words, he was forced to stand there, his hands tied behind his back with his own belt, while the women ate their luncheon. The kitchen staff brought in all the dishes one by one, most of them smirking at the sight of Laes standing completely naked in the middle of the room. 

Laes stood with his head hanging down, ignoring the fragrant smells of food from the table, none of which had been offered to him. He was glad the day was a warmish one but the wide open doors still sent through cold draughts of air every now and then. He hoped they’d be done by sunset, or it could get quite cold. Everyone passing by the room also had a clear view of his body both from the front as well as the rear thanks to the multiple doors, including all of the servants. It was mortifying and he tried not to think of it and of what they must be saying and laughing about him. Thankfully none of the others were home that day!

***

After lunch, the two women moved to Nyssa’s apartments, making Laes walk stark naked through the hallways past Emmott, the cook and the housekeeper, all looking at him derisively. They drank more wine played chess for a while, and then a card game, while Laes continued to stand naked. He wondered how long this punishment would last. He was cold and heartsick. He could remember the expressions on the faces of the staff as they smirked at him. What would Cavil say if he found out, or Anders or Tiaana? They would laugh so much at him. As the clock struck two, Nyssa suddenly sat up with an annoyed cry.

“Oh dear! It’s my monthly tea circle with the women’s writers club! I forgot I’d called them here today. And it was my turn to organize the entertainment. I was going to invite a darling young singer I’d spotted in the Music Club but thanks to Laes’ to do I forgot about it. Stay for it Ilrina. You will enjoy listening to these women. They write quite well.”

“Very well,” Ilrina said.

Laes let out a sigh of relief. Now he could return to his chambers, even if there was to be a punishment later, at least it would not be such humiliation.

“Laes you can go now,” Aunt Nyssa said and Laes took and deep breath and shifted

“Why?” Ilrina said.

Aunt Nyssa stared at her.

“You wanted entertainment,” Ilrina smirked awfully, “Use Laes.”

“But, surely you can’t let them see him like this!”

“Why? Because he’s naked? I am sure some of them may enjoy a naked male to watch. Although he is quite an ugly specimen but that's what makes it more fun isn't it”

?

“You are right,” Nyssa said thoughtfully as Laes listened in horror, “Last month Nurien had called in a Parvian dancer couple. Have you seen their dances and the clothes they wear? They were nearly coupling on the floor. And young Vilia, she plans to write a romantic novel next and I doubt she has too many male friends.”

Ilrina smiled gleefully, “I will cover his face and we will tell them he comes from The Hive or The Peacock or some such place. And we will have only Sereian serving us here. I do not want the other servants carrying tales to Terel. He may not like this. Tell me - Do you think they’ll want to – do – things – to him?"

“N-no… mother… p-please…” Laes whispered, terrified. He had still not forgotten how it had been with Helye.

“I do so hope they will do things to him,” Ilrina said, her voice slurring as she drank a mouthful of her wine.

“I think that would embarrass Laes a great deal would it not, boy?” Nyssa cowed gleefully, “Can you imagine, there will be at least four ladies of all ages. Nurien has been a widow some years and she quite likes younger men, while Innette, she never married, but I’ve noticed she seems quite familiar with the male form. She writes erotic novels as well you know. And Hessia’s husband is never quite around much? I’m not quite sure about young Vilia.”

Laes turned pleading eyes to his mother even as he struggled anxiously with the bonds. What was she thinking of! Perhaps she was funning... he didn't even know these women. He tugged at the knots again. He didn’t know what sort of knots these were! They just kept getting tighter. He was almost in tears from frustration and sweat beaded his forehead and chest. Ilrina looked at him seriously. "Won't be the first time you're entertaining others. It's just that you won't get any payment." She wasn't funning he realised, desperately. And Aunt Nyssa with her marginally misandric views would enjoy seeing him put in place by other women. He felt scare and uncertain. 

“N-n-… p-please… f-forgive me. I’ll be good…” he was babbling he knew, sounding much as he used to when he’d been younger. And then he felt warm wetness trickle down his thighs and began crying again. Ilrina’s eyes glinted furiously. 

"Ugh!" Aunt Nyssa said, "How terribly immature!"

“How repulsive you are!” Ilrina spat contemptuously, and slapped him across his face, hard. She then slapped him again twice until his tears subsided just from the shock. He began trembling. She grabbed his arms and shook him hard.

“You disgust me, do you hear, you horrible little creature. Look at you – you’re ugly and pathetic. The way you cry at every little thing, you could be a girl. And you still piss yourself, like a nitwit!”

Her eyes were glazed with fury as she shoved him suddenly. Unable to do anything with his hands, all Laes could do was howl as he crashed towards the wall, hitting his head. He felt a stabbing pain and a grey mist descend over his eyes. Pain flared through his groin, enough to send more blinding pain coursing through him. Ilrina had kicked him in his crotch with her pointed shoes.

“I have you! I hate you! You ruined my life!”

She kicked him again.

Through his dazed, agony-filled mind, he could hear Nyssa stopping her as though from a distance. He lay there, regaining his breath in pained gasps, trying not to let the blackness overcome him. He felt a warm, damp sponge running over his body. A scent of rose and geranium wafted to his nose, and Sereian helped him sit up.

“He can’t look quite so bedraggled love, unless of course we could say he is from a Candle Street brothel.”

Nyssa said patiently.

Laes was still stunned from the blow and unsure of what was happening when Sereian had dragged him over to a decorated footstool and made him stand on it. She had him stand with his legs parted and then bound his ankles to the heavy legs. He was in enough of a daze to barely be able to stand and was only partly aware that Aunt Nyssa held him up. They then tied his hands above his head by pulling down the unused bell ropes that had yet to be dismantled after Terel had fitted the sitting areas in the house with electricity.

Laes came to with a start when they pushed a wad of cloth into his mouth.

“Onnnhh…unnnhhh…” he whimpered through the cloth.

“Paint him up a bit,” Nyssa suggested, “Nurien and Hessia are highborn ladies but the others will appreciate a little artificial touch. Innette’s father was a shopowner, albeit a very rich one and Vilia’s people although very rich from the silk trade are honestly quite common though you couldn’t tell from her language.”

Laes hung limply, his head pounding as Sereian put lip paint on his lips and then rouged his nipples to a light pink shade. Laes vaguely felt her fingers knead his nubs into firmness. Then she glued a sparkling bright pink stone into his navel.

“Whore,” Ilrina smirked.

Sereian then brought out a silk cloak, trimmed with fine lace and satin ribbons, which she tied around Laes.

“We’ll uncover him when they enter.” Nyssa said

***

 

Laes tried telling himself it was a nightmare. He stood there, nude under the cloak, but for the mask that covered his face, leaving only his eyes open.

The women had been shocked but clearly delighted. They touched him, first hesitantly on his arm and then his hips and then they walked to the tea table while he continued standing there.

Nyssa told them he was from Candle Street brothel, and she had called for him since they were all in various stages of either writing or planning to write novels with an erotic angle. Nurien was writing a murder mystery while Vilia was dong a historical piece. Innette and Hessia were both writing a romance. Aunt Nyssa said she was writing a poetic novel. All of these works were going to have an erotic theme as a secondary or primary theme, and the women were excited.

They had been introduced to Ilrina and Laes despite his desperate state, noticed that Nurien and Hessia looked a little sad as they greeted her. Nurien had embraced her lightly and kissed her on a cheek as well.

“You look better,” she had said gently, “I am glad. You look as beautiful as ever!”

Ilrina had actually blushed!

***

The tea was a large spread with two types of sandwiches, a large meat pie, various types of tarts and four types of cake, and a jug of strong, spiced rum that Ilrina poured into her tea. She always had rum tea in the winters. Laes hung there tied up and miserable, anxious and nervous, unsure of what would happen after the meal.

“I’ve never seen a real male whore,” Hessia said eagerly.

“Neither have I,” Ilrina admitted.

Nurien giggled girlishly, “My lord was an adventurous sort and oft took me places. I’ve seen many.”

After they had had a few sandwiches and some other nibbles and two rounds of rum tea, everyone was anxious to begin the entertainment. Sereian pulled off the cloak without any ceremony so that as soon as the women crowded around him, Laes was hanging spread out, nude, gagged and bound.

They were all highborn or wealthy ladies and all quite beautiful, with the same confident arrogance that characterized his mother and Aunt Nyssa and even Tiaana. Laes was terrified of them!

They scrutinized him completely, walking around him, touching him, pinching and scratching him. Nurien even slapped his buttocks lightly. They touched him everywhere. Ilrina watched with an almost fascinated glance as the fingers roved his chest and pinched and played with his nipples. 

“They’re as big as mine were when I was nursing my eldest” Nurien smirked and they all laughed.

“Isn’t he quite… ummm… you know…his thing…” Vilia said, reddening a little.

“Well, darling,” Nyssa said, “He’s from Candle Street… he needs to be serviceable both ways.”

Vilia looked confused.

“His back entrance…” Nurien said crudely, laughing as some of the others gasped. Ilrina giggled and fanned herself in a mock fashion

“Well, love if his cock is small, I expect the rear doorway is quite small too eh?” Hessia remarked, “The men like that I suppose?”

“Y-you mean… ohhh… they like it tight. I wonder how tight it is.” That was Innette, very thoughtfully.

“Try it and see,” Nurien suggested, “You’ll find it’s very tight, I expect.”

They all stared at her. Ilrina looked quite shocked.

“Y-you’ve… how?”

“Well, my late lord, bless him, was adventurous as you know. And he let me see. And try once,” Nurien said smugly.

There were excited gasps.

“H-how? A – phallus?” Ilrina asked curiously. There was an excited silence at that word

“No – umm... fingers… but I’ve seen …:

“I’ve tried with a phallus,” Nyssa said suddenly, “It is exciting!”

Ilrina was beginning to look a little sick.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Hessia asked.

“A little I suppose,” Nurien averred and then after a brief pause, “I could demonstrate…”

Ilrina stared at Laes. He gave her a pleading look. He was beginning to feel very scared and was shaking. This was so humiliating!

Fingers brushed his cock and he jerked, letting out a soft moan around his gag. 

Ilrina’s face went hard. She glanced at Nyssa.

“Please do demonstrate,” Nyssa said.

Nurien’s fingers wrapped around his limp cock, kneading it slowly at first and as he wouldn’t respond, harder and faster.

“I see he’s a deviant.” She said, “Vilia, push your finger into him, like so?” Nurien moved her fisted hand in parody of a thrusting motion.

Long fingers thrust into his dry entrance, painfully stretching his dry channel and then pulled out frustrated by the dryness. He let out a garbled sound through his gag. Nyssa’s eyes glinted.

Then they applied face cream on their fingers

Laes darted a terrified glance towards Ilrina but she had just lain down on a settee. She looked tired now but still unsympathetic. He could see the exhaustion in her entire body and a part of him still cared for that.

He could feel their hands all over and he trembled as long nails scratched his most sensitive regions. Some stayed on his penis. Others explored his shrinking balls, tugging them almost painfully. Sharp nails scraped the soft skin between the base of his cock and his quivering entrance, he could feel his entire body tremble. Vilia, behind him was sliding her creamed fingers in, one by one.

Encouraged by her friends, she continued moving them about until they brushed the tiny bundle of nerve all the way inside him. He let out a shocked sound as a wave of pleasure course through his body. His cock began to harden and Nurien let out a cry of triumph. His humiliation felt almost complete now. Nyssa and Ilrina were staring at him, grim smiles on their mouths.

Laes was tired. Each of the four women had tried to bring him to completion with just their fingers. His lower body wad coated with the sticky residue of his release, and his aching legs could barely hold him up. He was now hanging off his shoulders.

***

They untied his legs but kept his hands bound. He was too stricken to move as they lowered the bell string. They removed his gag as well, smudging the lip paint. Ilrina and Nyssa retreated to a corner.

Laes whimpered when Nurien palmed his cock and flicked his slit. She knelt in front of him and fondled his cock, squeezing and pinching. Then pressing it up against his body, she cupped his balls in her jeweled fingers. Laes trembled from the sensations coursing through him.

“Look, he likes it,” she said softly.

“No, I don’t… p-please… aaahhh…. Please…,” Laes wept.

She drew back, frowning a little.

Ilrina stood, “I like it when they pretend that they don’t like it, don’t you,” she beamed.

Nurien laughed knowingly, “Indeed, he’s a good slut you have here.”

She pulled out a hair pin and pushed it into his slit slowly and carefully even as he began weeping silently. It hurt, the curved deign digging into his extremely sensitive insides. 

They played with him for nearly an hour he thought, he really wasn’t sure. There was still light outside as the hairpin stayed inside his penis, and all of them played with his arse to his utter mortification. They pushed a few objects inside - the scroll end from Nyssa’s invitation, a string of beads that Nyssa wore as a bracelet. They were large and not completely rounded but more like an eight sided shape, with the edges digging into his already sensitive inner walls. Ilrina also gave them her new riding whip. The handle was shaped like a horse’s body. The carved head entered him with its pointed ears and the protruding face. It hurt and he cried out. 

“P-please… noo… noo…. D-don’t…”

“I love it when they beg,” Innette said, smiling, as she pushed it deeper, the flared body widened. The mane carved on it bit into his inner channel and he moaned louder.

“Aaahhhh…. Uunnhhh… hurts...ahhh....”

Once it was inside, Innette twisted it almost viciously and Laes howled.

***

Meanwhile Vilia knelt in front of him and leaning forward she licked his cock. And then bit him in the fold between his groin and his upper thigh. He yelped. It hurt! She left a series of bites around his crotch, her small sharp teeth nipping away at the tender skin.

“Aaahhh…aahhhh….. aaaahhhh…. Noooo”

They ignored his cries all through. Someone applied ice on his cock and balls, while another nipped away at his nipples. It hurt miserably and there was nothing he could do.

In between one or the other would stroll back to the table for tea and come back after an interval. Innette even had him bend over and spanked him with her slipper, landing the hits on his trembling buttocks. 

***

It was quite chilly by the time they were done. Laes had hung on, trembling and shaky from fatigue and misery as the guests finally rose and left one by one, all of them delighted with their most educational experience.

“I have a new idea for a murder weapon,” Nurien said.

“And I think this time I will make the boy the whore who has to be rescued from a life of degradation,” Hessia said, “It’s usually the girl but this time she’ll really be the heroine of the story!”

When they were finally done, the sun was down and the lamps were being lit in the rest of the house as Laes was untied. He was so fatigued he had to be dragged over to the table by Sereian. She placed him on his back.

Nyssa watched in puzzlement, “He’s not getting thrashed?” she asked. 

Laes moaned, his arms and legs were aching from the strain and numb from the chill and he could do nothing but what Sereian and Ilrina wanted him to.

Ilrina chuckled, “Oh he is.” Sereian pushed his knees up to his shoulder and pulled him forward so his buttocks hung off the table edge. Nyssa made an approving sound.

Sereian held Laes down, while Ilrina struck him with her horsewhip, alternating between his arse and his balls. His lower half was soon on fire and he knew he was making the awful keening sound that rung in his ears. 

He felt wetness down there and for an awful second thought he’d bled. Then the acrid smell of urine wafted to his nose and he felt his heart sink, as he realised his body had betrayed him in such a humiliating fashion yet again.

“How dare you?” Ilrina shrieked, “You ruined my gown. Oh you rotten little thing! And when I told you earlier to stop doing this! How dare you disobey me, you disgusting whelp!” She brought the cane down in a fury, and Laes actually yelled this time from the force of the hit.

He heard Sereian say something sharply and a few words from Nyssa but the blows didn’t stop. He thought Sereian let him go, but Ilrina wouldn’t stop, even after he slid off the table and lay on the floor in his own piss, sobbing harshly.

He lost count of the hits, and felt a haze fill in front of his eyes, his ears thrumming with pain and misery.

He didn’t even realise it was done, until Sereian yanked him off the floor, none too gently. He slid down to the ground onto the wet patch again. He was sobbing miserably, and he curled into himself as his entire lower body set rang with pain. 

“Disobedient little fool!” Ilrina hissed and lashed him with the whip again.

“Enough, dear,” Nyssa said, and pulled her away. 

“Sereian, would you have someone clean up here?” She said calmly, “Ilrina and I will go have our wine in the parlour.”

Laes had to be helped off the floor by Emmott and Sereian. They almost dragged him over to his room after wrapping the frilly cloak around him and left him on his bed, naked and bruised as he was, weeping silently. It was almost an hour before Laes could rise. He limped over to the bathing chamber and slowly washed himself. His arse was tender and ached miserably, and his bollocks and cock too felt sore. He examined his buttocks in the mirror. They were still reddened, and in places where the bruising had begun, mottled blue.

Digging through his sores, he found some salve to reduce the swelling and pain, and somehow managed to apply it. It burnt, especially on his balls, but he gritted his teeth. 

***

Laes had to take off from his duties for the next two days, claiming illness. Ilrina told the others that he had been out all night the previous night and those doings rather than illness must have sent him to bed. Cavil was most annoyed but he could do nothing, other than to send Laes a written reprimand for conduct unbecoming a guardsman and assign more penalties to his name. Laes stayed in his rooms, hiding away from the others, especially from Ilrina. He had resolved he would not crave for her attention any more. It was evident she hated him and he would learn to live with that, he told himself as he cried into his pillow, trying to adjust his sleeping position so as to not hurt himself.

***

The first day Laes had taken off, Terel visited him at noon to shout at him again for upsetting his mother. Ilrina had been unwell enough just from beating him so furiously to take to bed for a day. Terel had not known of the beating. He assumed Laes and Ilrina had argued after she had punished him by making him stand naked in the family room. He also thought that Laes’ punishment had ended when he’d left the main area of the house to go to Nyssa’s apartments. He knew nothing of the visitors or Laes’ ordeal after that. When he reached Laes’ room and found the younger man sitting up and applying salve on his lower belly and hip he assumed the various bruises were from Laes’ night out in town.

He was furious and his words were nasty and dripping with anger. He blamed Laes for upsetting Ilrina enough to make her ill, and gave him an earful for his disreputable behavior. Laes listening with ever increasing sorrow. Terel gave him no opportunity to speak, slapping him when he tried to.

And then he let out the ill-fated piece of news that left Laes completely devastated and entirely unable to stick by his earlier resolve to not speak to Ilrina until she came to hi m herself.

“She’s dying, you fool!” Terel finally shouted, grabbing Laes by the shoulders and shaking him furiously, “She has a few weeks, that’s all!”

“N-no,” Laes said horrified, “P-please say it’s not true. Please… oh Mama…”

“And it’s entirely your fault she was ever ill in the first place! “ Terel continued to rave, shoving Laes away, “They told her not to have another child so soon after Tiaana!”

Laes stared at his father terrified. He’d known that through snatches of conversation but this was the first time Terel had said that. He began crying, only infuriating Terel more, and resulting in another two slaps.

Later that evening, he noticed Cavil looked pale and grim. He wondered if he’d heard the news and supposed he had. He walked towards him, moving slowly but when Cavil saw him approaching, he rose swiftly.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now, please,” he said softly. His eyes bright with pain and tear as he brushed past Laes.

Laes mournfully made his way to the gardens, hoping to soothe his aching heart. As he passed under Terel’s study, he overheard him talking to Adrian.

“I do wish he’d never been born!” Terel was saying, “Look at him, he’s such a weakling, a useless little idiot. When I look at what she wasted her life for! If she’d just waited… Anders is such a good boy…” 

Laes turned and walked away, unable to control the tears. He wiped them away furiously, knowing he was showing a sign of weakness. He didn’t need to be told who Terel had been talking about. He stayed cowering away in his room those two days, emerging only to rejoin his work. 

Ilrina was up and about for about two weeks, during which Laes was torn between seeking her out and avoiding her. When he did go to her, she was as usual – angry and disparaging of him, driving him away. When he stayed away, he found it hurt him even more. The thought that she had but a few weeks terrified him. There was so much he wanted to tell her and share with her. He wanted desperately to beg her forgiveness, if only she’d let him share a few moments with her. But she would send him off. She was getting to weak to hit him, but her words were harp as ever and she used them effectively and harshly on Laes.

When Cavil ordered him to ride out to Lower Sevona with a patrol for about five days, he knew it was because Ilrina had complained of his hovering to Terel. 

When he returned she had fallen quite ill and was confined to bed. She would see only Cavil, Terel and Adrian’s family in that time. And when Anders visited one weekend, and Tiaana flew in in a flying machine another, she let them stay by her bed for hours.

Laes wandered gloomily around the hallways near her apartments hoping to be called. He saw Eldrich coming out a few tomes and though of asking him but decided against it. As the days spiraled on, and his family kept getting gloomier, Laes knew this was a relationship there was no hope of repairing.

***

Back in Ch.3: _Soon Terel stopped travelling and Cavil too stayed home, both looking unhappier each day. At the end of spring, Ilrina passed on, succumbing to her illness one dull morning. The whole household soon spiralled into a quiet, morose depression. Terel barely spoke, Cavil often stayed away and Anders often wept. Laes tried to keep his own grief in check and help, offering a word, his time, checking if they had eaten, or slept, but more often than not received a cold glare or a shouting for his effort._


End file.
